


被暗恋妄想症

by SylviaVL



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hilarious, M/M, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaVL/pseuds/SylviaVL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>又一次被误解成一对儿之后，Sam突然细思恐极了……欢乐逗比傻白甜，双视角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	被暗恋妄想症

Sam篇

　　“你们在一起多久了？”  
　　Sam手一抖，差点把整杯Slusho打翻在裤子上，他手忙脚乱地把杯子放在吧台上，不得不从椅子上跳下来拍掉溅落在大腿上的几滴。发问者显然没有预料到他会有这么剧烈的反应，在吧台后面挑了挑眉，可怜地看着眼前这个被她弄得狼狈不堪的大个子。“你没事吧？”  
　　“呃…我很好。”Sam窘迫地坐回椅子上，把垂下来的头发别到耳朵后面，这个动作让他额头上因为皱眉而产生的褶皱更明显了，好几个句子在他舌尖争先恐后地翻滚着，他觉得自己大概同时想说“你为什么会这么觉得？”“我跟他到底哪里像一对儿？”“我们是兄弟。”结果最后只发出一声毫无意义的气馁的嘟囔。他忍不住痛苦地捂住脸。  
　　“难道我猜错了？”金发的服务生若有所思的朝Dean的方向看过去，那个一头暗金色短发的青年正在一群小妞的包围中哈哈大笑，一只手还不规矩在其中某一个的腰部蹭来蹭去。Sam用一副见鬼了的表情看着她，Dean就差在脸上写上“I’m straight.”了，怎么还会有人认为他们俩是一对儿？  
　　金发服务生似乎猜到了他（过于显而易见）的想法，“我也不知道为什么，你们俩之间就是有点什么气场，可跟普通朋友之间不太一样。”她严肃地摸着下巴，仿佛在宣布什么会影响地球磁场的重要发现，“相信我，我十四岁就在酒吧当服务生了，这点看人的眼力还是有的。”  
　　Sam徒劳地张了张嘴，又闭上了，不知道为什么，可能是因为被说了太多次已经习惯，这会儿他突然不急于解释了，倒是有一股混合着恶作剧心理的好奇在他胸口升腾起来，“说说看？”  
　　“Well，”金发服务生歪了歪头，展开她充满逻辑的推理，“你看你们在这儿呆了一个多小时，虽然你一声不吭地在这儿坐着，没事儿就翻翻手机看看短信，还拒绝了一个妹子的搭讪，那个妹子起码有D罩杯——顺便说一句，这简直太gay了。”服务生转过头冲他翻了个白眼，Sam努力回忆着那个妹子的胸部。  
　　“他呢，虽然一直在姑娘堆里混，但是这一个小时内起码往你这边看了不下二十次，尤其是那个大波妹子过来的时候，他差点就要突破重围往这边冲过来了。而且他看你的眼神，怎么说呢……好像你是他的所有物一样。不过很有趣的是，每次你看过去的时候他都会下意识地避开和你的视线接触，转开头啊，摸摸鼻子啊”服务生眯起眼睛用指尖比划着，“反正就是看起来很不自然。”  
　　Sam的眉头因为过度震惊而僵硬在脸上，他不太确定应该扬起它们还是把它们皱起来，最终他只是搓了搓鼻子，他一直以为人们误会他与Dean的关系只是因为他们俩的外形，没想到居然还真有人能条条是道的分析出来，他尴尬地咳嗽了一声，“你是说他暗恋我？”随即为这个词瑟缩了一下。  
　　“Exactly！”服务生一脸得意，“如果你们没在一起的话，这就是唯一的解释了。哦对了！你们进来的时候，一起朝吧台走过来的时候你还记得吗？虽然他东看看西看看，但是你们离得很近，简直就是肩膀蹭着肩膀，就连坐在高脚凳的时候都挤在一起，你见过正常的直男好朋友没事靠在一起坐吗？”  
　　Sam觉得整个人都不好了，他抖了抖手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩，有点心虚地看向Dean的方向，对方的目光也正好瞟过来，他赶紧转开头，觉得像被人踩到了尾巴一样浑身不对劲。  
　　金发服务生一脸幸灾乐祸地看着他，“说真的，你们到底什么关系？”  
　　“呃，我们一起公路旅行……有段时间了。”Sam下意识地摸了摸自己的头发来掩饰尴尬，“以前我们是……同事，现在也是，呃，算是吧。就是一路打打零工什么的，你知道的，我们的工作类似于专业除虫，所以其实本来就居无定所。”基本符合事实，除了（不知为何）被他隐瞒了的亲缘关系。  
　　对方高高挑起一边的眉毛，“有趣。”  
　　Sam忍不住琢磨了一下这个意味深长的词汇。  
　　“所以说，你不知道他暗恋你？天哪你们一起公路旅行那么久，难道你就什么特征都没看出来？比如说他总是无时无刻地盯着你恨不得把自己别在你身上？或者总是没话找话？你对别人比较亲近的时候他就会很不放心？难道这之前就没人说过你们俩像一对儿吗？”  
　　恰恰相反，简直太多了。Sam已经不记得多少次他尴尬地把Motel店主给他们的大床房换成双人间了，以及那些在他解释了他们是兄弟之后还用飘渺而疑惑的笑容表示“太可惜了你们明明很配啊。”的家伙们，他简直要为此质疑世界了。  
　　“被人误会成一对儿的时候他是什么反应？很反感？还是……表现得很有兴趣，甚至有点兴奋？”  
　　Sam的已经完全僵硬了，他试图垂死挣扎，“我们一块儿工作很久了，他也比我大一点儿，而且你看他明显有点保护欲过剩的样子，说不定他只是把我当弟弟。”  
　　金发服务生怜悯地拍了拍他的肩膀，顺便对他的狡辩表现出不屑一顾，“说真的，你应该试探试探他，说不定他就认了呢，你们俩确实挺配的。”  
　　Sam往Dean的方向看了一眼，对方正在和一个黑发妹子说什么，还是时不时歪着头傻笑几声，灯光下他的虎牙亮晶晶的，圆滚滚的脸颊上露出两个小酒窝，让他有点想伸手去戳，淡淡的笑纹分布在笑得弯弯的眼睛边上。不得不说，Dean是个美好的男人，至少外形上是，就连Sam也喜欢他笑起来的样子，并不是说他喜欢他——Sam在自己的脑袋里纠正——只是正常人都没法拒绝罢了。  
　　Sam思考了一会儿，对这个解释基本满意，决定再要一杯马蒂尼，以弥补他今天受到的惊吓。  
　　  
　　去那间酒吧就是个错误，听那个服务生扯淡也彻头彻尾的荒唐，他就不应该去搭腔的，现在好了，自从离开酒吧他就满脑子都是对方那令人毛骨悚然的推理，而且居然真的开始担心他有个暗恋自己的哥哥了。他以前是怎么做到一笑而过的？天杀的仔细一想这一切简直太可怕了。  
　　他当然知道Dean的生活圈子有多么狭窄，基本上除了Impala就剩下他了（哦，还有一只神出鬼没的天使，但他最近似乎很忙），而且确实这几年他们生活中95%的时间都是在对方的陪伴下度过的，说不定Dean会在什么奇怪的移情作用下离不开他了？毕竟Dean已经很久没有表示过想要找个妹子安定下来或者类似的念头了，而他一夜情的次数也屈指可数，而他上次开玩笑说想在爱荷华州买个农场长住下来的时候Dean是什么反应来着？  
　　“哦，当然，你宁可和一群牲畜过日子。”  
　　天哪，他当时不会是认真的吧？Sam在脑子里发出了一声尖叫，来酒吧之前他的世界是多么单纯，只需要担心他俩正追踪的那只狼人会不会突然决定大开杀戒血洗小镇，现在他却要担心他的哥哥不再和姑娘上床了。不，Sam！Sam Winchester！立刻停止想象和Dean上床，现在，立刻，马上！  
　　“你还好吧？”Dean有点担忧地瞥了他一眼，自从他们一个小时以前离开酒吧回到Motel他就表现得不太正常，通常总是一进屋就冲进浴室洗澡，这会儿却已经在沙发上神情肃穆地坐了半个小时。  
　　Sam吓了一跳，（是真的一跳，差点被沙发绊倒）他很不自然地抓了抓头发，显然没听见Dean刚刚说了什么。  
　　Dean把他从头到尾扫视了一遍，换上标准的Bitch face，“你没有让哪个姑娘怀孕吧？”随即在Sam投过来的愤怒的视线中露出一个足有八颗牙齿的明亮笑容，看来他的蠢弟弟好得很。“既然你决定沉浸在自己的世界里，那我先去洗澡咯？”  
　　Sam严肃地点了点头，“我再查查看呃……那个狼人的事情。”说完煞有介事地从背包里扯出他的笔记本电脑。等Dean将信将疑地消失在了浴室门口，Sam立刻关掉了关于狼人的网页，点开一个空白页面。不行，他得把这件事搞搞清楚，不然接下来恐怕完全没法直视Dean了。  
　　直到网页加载出来，Sam还沉浸在一种充满羞耻感的不可置信中，他死也想不到自己有生之年还会上网查这种东西，鸡皮疙瘩又有冒出来的趋势，他下意识地摸了摸手臂。感谢上帝，页面不是粉红色的，这显然不是个什么少女情感咨询论坛，但也好不到哪儿去，Sam犹豫了一下，把光标往下拖。  
　　“暗恋一个人的表现：  
　　你正在忙时，却把手机开着，等着TA联系  
　　喜欢和TA独处，享受在一起的时光  
　　和TA在一起时会假装不注意TA，但是当TA离开你的视线时，你会急着寻找  
　　不喜欢看到TA和别人在一起  
　　喜欢TA笑的样子，忍不住和TA一起笑，忍受不了TA痛苦或受伤的样子  
　　总是不由自主的看着TA，TA说话的时候也忍不住要旁若无人的盯着TA  
　　……  
　　Sam“啪”的一声合上笔记本电脑，完蛋了，世界观都被刷新了。他的脑子里不停发出类似高音警报的声音，像有一百只塞壬在一边扭动一边嗥叫，他努力的想要用审慎严肃的态度去客观看待这件事，但他整个人就像一台出了毛病的机器，只会一个劲儿的冒烟。沉痛地深呼吸了几次，他才一脸大义凌然的再次打开笔记本，决定一条一条进行分析，并且很快得出一个结论——  
　　这下事情大条了。很多Sam之前一直界定为“兄弟之间的正常互动”的行为现在看起来都非常可疑——不能更可疑了。Sam知道他是Dean手机里唯一一个设定了快捷键的联系人，Dean总是喜欢连名带姓的存号码，但给他存的却是Sammy，说真的他大可直接存Sam？一般兄弟之间会存昵称吗？  
　　以及Dean确实很喜欢给他发短信，有些时候，当他们决定给自己放几天假不去狩猎，Dean会赖床赖到十点，而这种时候Sam总是喜欢在外面转转，看看报纸或者锻炼，他就会发短信给他让他带食物回来，那些短信有时候很正常，比如“Dude，我要玉米卷”，但是也有非常值得深思的，比如“Sammmmy，玉米卷”，真的有必要打这么多m吗？以前他还觉得Dean也许只是热衷于调戏（划掉）调侃他，但现在那些m所代表的拖延音节让Sam觉得他简直像一只撒娇的猫咪。  
　　至于Dean是否喜欢和他独处……虽然他总是抱怨Sam的体重加重了Impala轮胎的磨损并且数次扬言要把他踢下车（原话是“Sam我真想揪着你的尾巴把你的肥屁股从我的宝贝身上踹下去）……但他应该还是挺喜欢和他独处的吧？他记得有一次Dean喝醉了，还对他说过如果他们俩个注定过不上正常的日子，能一辈子一起狩猎也不错？当时他是懒洋洋地瘫在沙发上，扯着Sam的领子昏昏沉沉地对他说的，他还一直看着他，哦，他的眼睛——别去想他的眼睛，Focus，Sam！Focus！  
　　太可怕了，Sam不愿意去想第三条。别去想第三条Sam，别去想——但是第三条酒吧里的服务生之前似乎提到过，Dean即使是在酒吧里也总是喜欢朝他这边瞥，还试图在他发现的时候假装什么也没发生？看来这条也符合了。Sam觉得有一股奇怪的，混合着温暖愉悦和担忧的心情在他胸口翻滚了一下，但他又不太确定那到底意味着什么。  
　　如果按照服务生的说法的话，第四条恐怕也无法否定。这几年Dean确实不像以往一样喜欢往他怀里塞姑娘了，他一直以为是他厌倦了毫无意义的尝试，现在看来——  
　　“Sam？你可以去洗了。”Dean雾气缭绕地从浴室里走出来，浑身上下只围了一条浴巾，温热的水珠顺着他的肩颈一路暧昧的下滑，最终消失在浴巾的包裹下人鱼线结实的弧度里，Sam猛地合上笔记本，完全不管自己的力道是不是大到能把这个金属外壳的高科技玩意儿折成两段。  
　　“你今天到底怎么了？”Dean走到往身上套一件纯白色的T恤，双臂伸长时带出了鲜明的肌肉轮廓，他突然转过身，在衣服里发出一声怪笑，“你该不会是趁我洗澡的时候偷偷看黄片吧？Oh, Sammy, finally you are a grown man.”他充满恶意地调侃道。  
　　Sam只是有气无力地哼了一下，强迫自己把视线从他哥哥该死的性感的（划掉）肉体上挪开，然后逃也似地冲进了浴室，留下Dean一个人莫名其妙地站在卧室中央。愣了几秒，Dean的眼睛突然不怀好意地四处瞟了瞟，然后邪笑着偷偷挪到沙发边，把爪子伸向了他弟弟顺手塞到沙发垫下的笔记本（Sam居然还以为这么明显的动作不会被他注意到）。  
　　至于Sam，谁能告诉他为什么他的鼻腔这么热？他急需一个冷水澡。  
　　祝他好运。  
　　　　

 

Dean篇  
　　  
　　Dean觉得整个人都不太好。  
　　他有点呆滞地瞪着屏幕上的网页，没有大胸美女，没有小黄图，跟少儿不宜一点关系也没有。“暗恋一个人的表现”——这他妈是啥？而往下瞟了几行之后，他觉得自己都要读不懂英文了，一股混合着欣慰，内疚和毛骨悚然的复杂心情在他胸口翻滚着，这么多年过去了，他终于把自己的亲弟弟养成了一个女孩子……还是一个六点四英尺的女孩子，他在精神上拍了拍自己的肩膀。  
　　但是当这股扭曲的心情慢慢沉淀下去之后，Dean突然产生了一种不祥的预感，Sam到底暗恋谁？暗恋到什么程度了？到底是从什么时候开始这种暗恋已经开始影响他的智商了？他们需不需要停下工作把他隔离观察一段儿时间？Dean做了一个深得快缓不过来的深呼吸，现在他是Sam唯一的亲人了，不管他成为多么蠢的蠢蛋他也得好好照看他。这么想着，他苦大仇深的搓了搓脸，决定严肃对待这个问题。  
　　倒并不是说他Dean Winchester是一个很擅长思考和分析的人（事实上恰恰相反），可是他也确实知道暗恋是个什么玩意儿，也清楚的知道那是是一种需要时间积累才能产生的情感，这意味着长久的相处和亲密的关系……等一下。等一下，好像有点什么不对。  
　　自从他们的父亲去世，他们俩就一直单独狩猎，既不搭理别的猎人，也不主动寻求搭档，毕竟Dean认为一个优秀的猎人只有一个猪队友就够了（尽管Sam觉得谁是猪队友有待商榷），因此他们几乎没有跟任何人维持过长久的联系，即使是Jo他们，他们也只是偶尔回去看看，完全建立不起亲密到足以引发一场暗恋的关系，这样来看，似乎剩下的选项不多。  
　　沉思了一会儿，Dean突然被自己的思考所指向的方向吓了一跳——不！Shit！不可能！Dean用力咬了咬嘴唇，想把进度条往回拖到这个念头冒出来以前，他一把合上笔记本把它塞回原来的位置然后重新走回之前站立的地方，假装什么也没发生过而Sam刚刚走进浴室……但是一点用也没有，不管进行多么蠢的尝试，他已经逃避不了了。他在脑子里发出一声尖叫（划掉）咆哮，浑身的肌肉都死死地僵着。  
　　为什么他之前从来没有仔细考虑过这个问题？！Sam好像确实粘他粘得太过分了，他那该死的控制欲，而且从几个月前，Sam甚至开始影响他的性生活了，他不仅经常提醒他一夜情可能造成的严重后果（甚至给他看了尖锐湿疣的照片，真是太恶心了），还经常在Dean对某个姑娘的胸部或者屁股表现出浓厚兴趣的时候突然冒出来打断他们充满兴致的交流。他一直以为Sam只是不喜欢晚上总是被赶去Impala睡觉，现在看来，他讨厌的也许根本就是Dean的一夜情本身！  
　　哦，天哪！他还在想为什么他的弟弟最近总是表现得像随时准备去喝两桶醋一样，这样的话一切都解释通了。Sam上个月还在他开车的时候突然对他说，他觉得他们应该一起养只狗。这个提议当时被他严厉的拒绝了，倒不是说他有毛绒恐惧症或者什么，其实他还挺喜欢小动物的。不过由于怕麻烦和某种程度上对除了Sam以外的一切生物缺乏责任心，Dean基本上是靠脑补来获得饲养宠物的乐趣的。事实上自从16起他就在脑内秘密饲养了一只仓鼠，并且郑重的将它命名为Sammy，每一次心情不好的时候靠在想象中戳它的肥屁股来获得精神上的满足。  
　　但是，话说回来——一起养只狗！先不论他们根本没有场地而不管什么狗都不会喜欢长时间呆在Impala上，想想看两个大男人在周日的早晨肩并肩一起出门遛狗，顺便一起去超市买了早饭和派，然后一边聊天一边走回住处，这个场景还能更Gay一点吗？下一步他们是不是就要手牵手穿着波点T恤和彩虹色大短裤去猎鬼了？  
　　Fuck，现在看来搞不好Sam真的是这么想的！Sam恐怕是真的对他有点什么特别的想法，没跑了，Dean尝试着抚去背后的寒意，觉得他需要吃点什么或者喝点什么冷静一下，他从Motel的小冰箱里拎出来一厅啤酒，欣赏了一下拉环掉落时那声悦耳的金属碰撞声，然后一口气灌下了一半，他毫不在意地擦了擦嘴，往床上一摊，结果差点把啤酒洒出来，要是弄湿了床单他今晚就只能跟Sam挤一张床了。  
　　……跟Sam挤一张床，Shit！  
　　他觉得他遇到了有生以来遭遇过的最严重的危机，天杀的谁来告诉他他要怎么和一个很有可能暗恋着他的弟弟相处？他应该若无其事装作什么都没有发生直到Sam决定跟他摊牌还是应该主动和他聊聊？而且，该死的这一切到底是什么时候开始的？上上个月他还和Sam一起洗过澡，那天他们俩不知道为什么磨蹭到快要退房了还没洗澡，又谁都不愿意脏兮兮地驱车四个小时去俄亥俄州再洗，只好一起洗了。当时Sam也没有表现出什么异常啊，他们还像以往一样互相嘲笑了对方的小兄弟（Dean知道这方面他完全没有胜算但是这事关尊严），如同两个24k纯直的直男啊！  
　　这中间的两个月到底发生了什么？他是失忆了吗？还是在哪一次狩猎中彩虹之神用她的魔法棒在他蠢弟弟的脑壳上戳了一下把他变成同志了？Dean紧张地咬着指甲，脑中进行着激烈的思想斗争。他想起来当初他在旅馆里塞着耳机享受床令人愉悦的震动的时候Sam的反应了，他肯定，百分之两百想歪了！天哪他以后是不是都不能在他弟弟面前只穿条短裤走来走去了？怪不得今天Sam的反应那么奇怪，尤其是当他只围了条浴巾从浴室里出来的时候，他吓得差点被沙发绊倒还像看见鬼了一样看着他。  
　　哦，这个世界不会好了，Dean痛苦的捂住脸。  
　　“Dean？”Sam一手用毛巾擦着头发一手扶着门框，有点莫名其妙的看着他，“你为什么躺在我的床上，等一下……你不会还没穿裤子吧？”他眯着眼睛望向Dean还围在腰上的浴巾。  
　　Dean当场死机了几秒，他确实忘记穿裤子了，他尴尬的笑了两声，慢慢挪回自己床上，“我忘了，呃……你不会觉得有什么吧。”Shit！Dean想把自己的舌头吃下去。  
　　Sam皱了皱眉头，一脸莫名其妙的看着他，“什么有什么？”  
　　“呃，我先去穿裤子。”Dean从行李里翻出一条干净的内裤，正准备往腿上套，突然觉得有点不合适，毕竟现在方圆两米之内就有一个疑似暗恋他的家伙，尽管这家伙是他相处了十多年的亲弟弟，他还是觉得有点怪怪的，于是他拎着短裤走进了浴室。  
　　等他回来的时候Sam正坐在床边整理狼人的资料，看见他回来有点好笑的看着他，明显是在嘲笑他连穿个内裤都要钻浴室的矫情做法。但Dean总觉得Sam看起来和平时不太一样，有点不太自然，嘴角明显的僵硬，眉头也不明显的微微皱着，糟了，Sam不会发现他知道他暗恋他了吧？Dean的脑子里发出一声尖锐的高音警报，不行，这事还是别让Sam知道为好，不然他得多尴尬啊，暗恋上自己的亲兄弟一定很难为情，于是Dean摸了摸鼻子，坐到Sam对面，“我只是觉得也许，呃，我们需要点个人空间？”  
　　不好，Sam的表情似乎更不对劲了，不仅眉头皱的更紧，还显得有点受伤，他挠了挠头发，不知道该怎么圆场，这一切简直太尴尬了，所幸Sam很快引开了话题，他打开笔记本电脑梳理了他们之前一直追踪的那只狼人的近况，他们开始有一搭没一搭的讨论，看起来它这两天并不在狂躁期，不知道又隐匿到哪儿去了，Sam提出了几个它可能藏身的地点，他们决定明天就去挨个看看，如果顺利的话，说不定这两天就能搞定这桩案子。  
　　然而，案情太过简单的明显弊端在于，他们很快就又陷入的尴尬的沉默，以往这种时候他们总是能找到点什么事情做，Sam通常会看书，而他就会把他的笔记本抢过来看几集电视剧或者看个电影，即使几个小时互相不说话也能很轻松愉快。但是现在，尽管Sam和往常一样捧着本书道貌岸然地坐在床上，但是个人都能看出来他根本一个字也没看进去，而Dean只是呆滞的盯着电脑里正在播放的电视画面，完全不知道里面那个穿着亮黄色吊带衫的性感服务生在说些什么。这一切简直太他妈的不正常了。  
　　而他知道，他肯定也表现得不太正常，不知道第几次忍不住往Sam的方向瞟之后，对方终于忍无可忍地转过头，“你还好吧，Dean？”  
　　他立刻装作什么也没有发生，高高的挑起眉毛假装视线被屏幕里的大胸妹子紧紧吸引住了，“你刚刚说什么？”  
　　Sam怀疑地看了他几眼，又转过头去，“没什么……只是你一直在往我这边看，”他的声音有点不自然，“有什么不对劲的吗？还是你想说点什么？”  
　　完了他不会真的知道他已经知道了吧！Dean的精神上痛苦的捂住脸，慌乱中他本能地决定逃避这个问题，“我不知道你在说什么……可能是我今天有点累，”他和电脑合上，捏了捏鼻梁，“我决定今天早点睡，你也抓紧——”他本来想像平时一样说“你也抓紧把你的肥屁股挪进被窝里吧”，但不知为何临时改成了，“你也抓紧休息吧。”  
　　这真是太他妈怪了！  
　　那天晚上他们两个都没太睡好，Dean钻进被窝后一直背对着Sam闭着眼睛拼命自我催眠，但知道Sam那边的灯也关掉很久之后他还是完全睡不着，一直翻来翻去折腾到半夜，才因为身体实在太疲惫而被睡眠拖进了软绵绵的梦境。  
　　他做了一个很奇怪的梦，Sam长出了狗耳朵，仓鼠的尾巴，还有了一个胖乎乎毛茸茸的屁股，他坐在Impala上总是抱怨座椅磨到了他短的只有一小揪的尾巴，而且这只巨型混合型生物还跟他签署一个永久饲养协议，成为了他的合法民事伴侣，也就意味着他不能再跟妹子调情了。他还记得当时他在梦里又沮丧又着急，但是当Sam把他毛绒绒的耳朵蹭进他的手掌心的时候，他又觉得，好像也不是那么坏。  
　　第二天早上他醒过来的时候觉得简直像连着宿醉了一个礼拜，Sam显然也好不到哪儿去，一个晚上他连胡茬都冒出来，再加上那一对不能更明显的黑眼圈，让他看起来像刚离婚被前妻净身出户的落魄倒霉蛋。哦，天哪这都是些什么奇怪的比喻，Dean挫败地揉了揉自己的脸。  
　　糟糕的状态直接导致了他们那场本该轻松的狩猎变得险象环生，狼人藏身于一幢公寓楼的地下室里，Dean翻铁丝网的时候不小心划破了小腿，也许是受到血腥味的刺激，也许是被挑衅引发了愤怒，那只狼人变得十分好斗难缠，他们整整跟他纠缠了四十多分钟才成功的把它弄死烧掉。而Dean的侧腹被它的爪子划出一条将近三英寸的伤口，左边脸颊也被划伤了，好在伤口都不算深。  
　　但Sam看起来还是很紧张，他甚至都不让他开Impala了，还试图在他们从后门溜回Motel的时候全程搀扶他，天知道那真的不算是什么大伤，完全不影响他正常行走（或者翻墙）啊。  
　　知道两个人顺利地回到了房间，他还是显得心事重重，Dean忍不住拍了拍他的肩膀，“这不算什么，一点小伤罢了。再说了，总比上在你身上好，别哭丧着脸了。”  
　　但这句话似乎没有起到预期的效果，Sam突然转过头来看着他，那目光很奇怪，好像是想要询问什么，但是又不知道该不该问出口，他看起来有点焦虑，又有点尴尬，欲言又止。Dean最终避开了他的视线，转身走到沙发边从包里扯出纱布做简单包扎，他能感觉到Sam还站在原来的位置，没有动也没有说话，好像连呼吸都小心翼翼的。Dean咬了咬牙，如果这一关注定得过，还不如早一点过了算了！这么想着，他放下叼在嘴里的纱布，打算转身。但显然他慢了一步。  
　　“Dean……”Sam的语气有些不确定，听得他心里一紧，但Sam最终只是柔软的叹了一口气，“你要知道，没有什么是你不能告诉我的。我们之间不应该有隔阂……我是说，我不会因此改变我对你的看法。所以如果你觉得有必要，你大可以直接告诉我。”  
　　Dean闭了闭眼，大义凛然地转过身，“你都知道了？”  
　　Sam点了点头，这个动作让他看起来像只乖巧的大狗，Dean忍不住想到了他之前那个荒唐的梦，“我隐约能够感觉到。说真的要不是昨天那个酒吧里的服务生提示我，我还真不会去注意。但我昨天发现，你总是盯着我看啊，我还回忆了一下之前你给我发的短信啊什么的，还有你总是不希望我受伤……这么看还是挺明显的。”他有点不好意思的挠了挠头发。  
　　等一下，好像有点什么不太对。这什么乱七八糟的？Dean皱了皱眉，“你确定我们在说一件事？”  
　　“难道不是吗？”Sam有点茫然，“其实你可以直接告诉我的，虽然被自己的亲兄弟暗恋这种事不太常见，但我觉得还是在可以接受的范围——”  
　　“等一下！打住！打住！”Dean忍不住大叫起来，他的脑子有点混乱，但还没有混乱到听觉功能紊乱，而刚刚他听到的不论什么玩意儿明显超出了他的认知范围，“你是说我暗恋你？”  
　　Sam一脸“这不是明摆着吗”的表情，“难道——难道不是吗？我是说，你就连在酒吧里都总是往我这边看，而且似乎不太喜欢我和别人独处？”  
　　Dean徒劳地张了张嘴，短路好半天才迸出一句，“那是因为我觉得我有义务看好你，自从我们的父亲去世之后我是你唯一的亲人了，我可不希望你被什么奇怪的人勾搭上然后不学好！”  
　　Sam的表情显示他受到了严重的惊吓，“可是……你之前发给我的那些短信，你存我的手机号码也是用的我的昵称，我不知道普通兄弟之间是不是这样，但好像有点过于亲密了？你还说过你喜欢跟我独处？”  
　　“哦天哪，你脑子进水了吗？自从你两个月起我就开始管你叫Sammy了这天杀的有什么问题？以及，我确实喜欢和你独处，喜欢和自己的兄弟相处是件很令人费解的事情吗？”  
　　“那，那你总是盯着我看呢？你昨天晚上后来看我的眼神都不太对劲，甚至你最喜欢的电视剧都吸引不了你的注意力了——”Sam看起来完全乱了套。  
　　“那是因为我看到了你那个愚蠢的搜索页面！”Dean面红耳赤地大喊道。  
　　房间里诡异的静止了几秒，当Sam的脑子终于从当机状态恢复的时候，他完全无法控制住想要把脸皱成一团塞进垃圾桶里的冲动，“天哪，你以为我暗恋你。这简直……这简直太混乱了，说真的，你怎么会以为我暗恋你的？”  
　　“任何一个人看到那个搜索界面还发现自己是对方唯一一个亲近的人都会产生这种怀疑的吧！而且谁让你总是表现得像个姑娘，”Dean开始强词夺理，“你还记得你几个月前开始干涉我的性生活吗？试图把美好的姑娘们从我的生活中赶走，还用尖锐湿疣恶心我！”  
　　“那是因为我不希望我哥哥死于什么奇奇怪怪的疾病！”Sam也开始大吼了。  
　　“你之前还说过想和我养一只狗，Seriously？两个大男人一起养只狗？”Dean把脸皱成一团，好像那样能显得很有气势一样。  
　　“我那只是随口一说，”Sam无奈的扶住额头，“你不会真的以为我蠢到打算在Impala里养狗吧。”  
　　“Oh, shit。”Dean也忍不住捂住脸，他们俩就是彻头彻尾的两个大傻瓜，都以为对方暗恋着自己，这恐怕是本世纪最大的乌龙。但是不知道为什么，Dean心里有点不舒服，他也说不清楚那种感觉是从哪儿来的，不仅仅是觉得有点丢脸，还混合着一点沮丧，他以为他能大笑一场然后把这件事抛到脑后，但现在他根本笑不出来，他只想赶紧洗个澡然后睡一觉。  
　　“好吧，那么，”他摆了摆手，“我们应该想办法忘掉这件蠢事——”  
　　但是Sam抓住了他的手臂，他温和地把他拽到他身边，“当你以为我暗恋你的时候，你是什么感觉？恶心？愤怒？难以置信？”  
　　“难以置信是有那么一点，但恶心和愤怒……你知道我永远不会觉得你恶心的，也确实不太会生你的气，而且这完全没什么可恶心或者生气的，”Dean嘟囔着，他不明白Sam为什么还揪着这件事不放，这只是个误会，也许以后会被他俩当成一个傻兮兮的笑话，但他看起来很执着。  
　　“我也是，我是说，当我以为你暗恋我的时候，我一点也不觉得不合适或者不舒服……相反的，我有点兴奋，而且有点紧张。”他现在看起来也很紧张，“虽然我们很多次被人误解成一对儿，但是其实我从来没有真正反感过，而且……我们为什么会那么在意是不是被对方暗恋着呢？你不觉得这个其实更能说明问题吗？”  
　　Dean有点迷茫地看着他，但Sam看起来是认真的，他的手掌握着他的肩膀，他们离得很近，近得有点超出兄弟之间的正常距离了，他本能的往后缩了缩，但Sam牢牢的抓着他。“哈，你在说什么啊，我们是兄弟，”Dean觉得喉咙有点发紧，他干笑了一下，“你要知道，这么做搁在《圣经》里可是要下地狱的。”  
　　Sam笑了，又是那种很欠扁的笑容，就像很多次Dean无理取闹之后主动嘟嘟囔囔的跑过去道歉后他会路路露出的那种贱兮兮的笑容，“那么幸好我不信仰上帝”他说。  
　　Dean愣了几秒，“你是在建议我们乱——”他没来得及说完，那个离经叛道的词汇就被Sam堵了回去，他带着一连胡茬的吻有点毛茸茸的，让Dean想起他那个愚蠢的梦。  
　　过了好一会儿，他们才分开，Sam有点紧张的看着他，“你觉得怎么样？”  
　　“Well，”Dean干巴巴地咂了咂嘴，不知道该怎么形容，相比言辞他向来更擅长行动。  
　　于是他吻了回去。  
End


End file.
